The present invention relates to scaffold clamps and in particular relates to scaffold clamps with improved functionality.
Scaffold clamps or scaffold couplers have been used for many years to structurally connect scaffold tubing in a simple manner. Many scaffold clamps comprising various components which are formed or bent to a desired shape and then welded to other formed components. These clamps include a closable latch member for closing around and releasably engaging a scaffold tube. Typically, an adjustable fastener is provided for drawing the scaffold clamp into engagement with the tube. Some scaffold clamps use a captured wedge to simplify securement of the clamp to a structure. As can be appreciated, scaffolding systems are assembled for a temporary purpose and the fast assembly as well as fast release are important characteristics for a clamp.
Many of the scaffold clamp systems available today are prone to damage and typically it is not cost effective to repair the clamp due to the design thereof. Also many scaffold systems are rented or leased and as such subject to additional abuse.
It is also desirable with respect to the scaffold clamps that the clamp be easy to use and fast to secure in different orientations. Scaffolding systems are temporary structures and therefore speed of fastening of the clamp, as well as removal of the clamp is important. In cold climates, it is important to have a clamp which does not require a lot of dexterity as the workman may be wearing gloves.
A scaffold clamp according to the present invention comprises a body portion, two pivotting latches attached on opposite sides of the body and two recess sockets, each socket having a slot opening therein. A fastener is located in each of the slot openings of a socket. Each fastener has a shank which passes through the recess and is movable within the recess and the shank has a captured wedge member on one side of the slot and a bolt head oversized relative to the slot, on the opposite side of the slot.
With this arrangement, the fastener is captured on the body portion with the bolt head on one side of the slot and the wedge on the opposite side of the slot. The body portion includes on opposite sides thereof, support recesses which cooperate with the associated latch to form a generally circular scaffold support engaging recess. The latch and wedge cooperate with the body portion to adjust the size of the circular engaging recess by movement of the wedge relative to a wedge receiving slot on the respective latch.
In a preferred embodiment, each latch includes a wedge receiving slot which acts as a guide for the wedge.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, each bolt head is positionable to be fully received within the associated recess socket of the body portion and rotatable about the axis of the shank within the recess socket.
In a further aspect of the invention, the recess sockets are located within the support recesses.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, an edge portion of each recess socket forms a peripheral edge portion of one of said support sockets.
In a further aspect of the invention, the support socket includes a series of engaging ridges extending across the support socket.
In a further aspect of the invention, each fastener is rotatable within the associated socket recess between a release position where the fastener extends away from the latch to an engaging position where the fastener passes through the latch. Each socket recess has sufficient depth to accommodate movement of the associated fastener between the release position and the engaged position while maintaining the bolt head within the confines of the socket recess.
In a different aspect of the invention, each shank includes an elongate slot recess in which the associated pivotting wedge slides. Each pivotting wedge at a narrow end thereof includes a releasable stop which blocks the wedge from passing through the elongate slot recess and a wide end which is larger than the elongate slot recess such that the wedge is captured on the fastener. With this arrangement, the wedge can be replaced by release of the stop and insertion of a new wedge which is then captured by the associated releasable stop.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the stop is a replaceable component fixed on said wedge.